Chatten
by shadowlight angel
Summary: Iedereen heeft internet en dus gaan ze chatten. wie is wie? Waar chatten ze over? kom erachter door het te lezen!


dit is een chatding en je kan vast wel raden wie wie is. en review voor chatnamen want ik weet het nog niet voor iedereen

* * *

Nr.1ninja is aan gemeld.

Nr.1ninja: Hallo?

S.Uchiha is aan gemeld

S.Uchiha: Hallo Sasuke-kun!

Nr.1ninja: Hallo Sakura-chan!

S.Uchiha: …Nee waar is Sasuke-kun?

Nr.1ninja: niet hier

S.Uchiha: huilt Waarom

Nr.1ninja: niet huilen Sakura-chan

Weirdoninja is aan gemeld

Weirdoninja: hoi…

Nr.1ninja: Wat?

S.Uchiha: huilt

Weirdoninja: ook hallo

Vissie is aan gemeld

Weirdoninja: leest boek

Vissie: Ben ik verkeerd?

Nr.1ninja: Wie ben jij?

S.Uchiha: huilt

Vissie: Aha Itachi ik heb je gevonden nu ben jij hem!

S.Uchiha: Wat Itachi? help Sasuke-kun!

Shadowdarkness is aan gemeld

Shadowdarkness: Itachi ik ga je vermoorden!

Vissie: Sasuke-ding?

S.Uchiha: Noem hem niet zo!

Vissie is uitgelogd.

Weirdoninja is uitgelogd.

Shadowdarkness: Itachi! waar ben je!

S.Uchiha: Red me Sasuke-kun

Nr.1ninja: Ik red je wel Sakura-chan

S.Uchiha: Sasuke-kun moet me redden! Sasuke-kun!

Shadowdarkness: Hn. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIItaaaaaaaaachiiiiiii!

Nr.1ninja: Is hij gek geworden ofzo

S.Uchiha: Sasuke-kun is niet gek!

Redboel is aan gemeld

Redboel: …

Nr.1ninja: Hey Redboel hoe gaat het en wie ben jij?

Redboel: …

Redboel: Hebben jullie Kisame gezien?

Shadowdarkness: ITTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAACCCHHHHIIIIIIII

Redboel: ja?

Shadowdarkness: Itachi?

Redboel: Ja zo heet ik…… Ben jij mijn stalker?

Shadowdarkness: Ik ben Sasuke en ik ga Itachi vermoorden

Redboel: wegwezen

Redboel heeft het gesprek verlaten

Shadowdarkness heeft het gesprek verlaten

Nr.1ninja: OO die is waarschijnlijk Itachi achterna

S.Uchiha: Ik moet en zal Sasuke-kun vinden!

S.Uchiha heeft het gesprek verlaten

Nr.1ninja: Hallo?

Nr.1ninja heeft het gesprek verlaten

Redboel: Yo

Weirdoninja: Yo

Redboel: …

Weirdoninja: ..!

Redboel!

Weirdoninja: wat

Redboel: huh

Weirdoninja: lees het gesprek dan redbeol

Redboel: Redboel!

Weirdoninja: ook goed

Nr.1ninja is aan gemeld

Nr.1ninja: Hey

Weirdoninja is uitgelogd

Redboel: …

Nr.1ninja: Itachi! Help ren vlucht!

Redboel: 00

Nr.1ninja: het is OO en niet QQ qq 00

Redboel: nou en

Nr.1ninja: Ramen

Redboel: …

Vissie is aan gemeld

Vissie: Itachi we hebben een missie

Vissie: de baas wil ons spreken

Vissie: en wu moge nie meer chatte

Redboel: wat flauw

Redboel:

Vissie is uitgelogd

Redboel is uitgelogd

Nr.1ninja: nu ben ik alleen oO

Dreamer is aan het gesprek toegevoegd

Nr.1ninja: Hey dreamer!

Dreamer: hoi

Nr.1ninja:

Dreamer: wat z up

Nr.1ninja: alles ok

Dreamer: met mie ook

Nr.1ninja: mooi zo!

Dreamer: ja

Nr.ninja: kom je uit Konoha

Dreamer: Ja

Nr.1ninja: Sasuke?

Dreamer: ja

Nr.1ninja: echt?

Dreamer?

Nr.1ninja: ben je Sasuke?

Dreamer: nee

Nr.1ninja: wie dan?

Shadowdarkness is aan gemeld

Shadowdarkness: Yo dobe

Nr.1ninja: noem me niet zo

Shadowdarkness: dobe

Nr.1ninja: #$2q9p6jtoi3b5yh69358oiqh6yoitwe! Sasuke

Shadowdarkness: dobe

Shadowdarkness: je kan niet eens spellen

Shadowdarkness: dobe

Dreamer: …

Nr.1ninja: ik haat je Sasuke

Shadowdarkness: ik haat jou ook dobe

Nr.1ninja: hou op met de dobe of anders!

Shadowdarkness: of anders wat…

Nr.1ninja: dat moet ik nog verzinnen

Dreamer: Op zijn kop in de prullenbak?

Nr.1ninja: goed idee!

Nr.1ninja: arigatou Dreamer!

Dreamer: of op zijn kop in de wc

Nr.1ninja: goed idee

Shadowdarkness heeft het sprek verlaten

Nr.1ninja: nou zeg

Dreamer: nou ja

Nr.1ninja: ik ga Ramen halen

Dreamer: leuk

Nr.1ninja: ja doei

Dreamer: dag

Nr.1ninja is uitgelogd

Dreamer: ik ga maar doei

Dreamer is uitgelogd

In een andere chatkamer(er zijn verschillende chatkamers waar je kan chatten misschien dat ik ze nog namen kan geven. of jullie geven ze namen in jullie reviews!)

S.Uchiha: Waar is Sasuke

Fashiongirl: hoe zou ik dat moeten weten

S.Uchiha: weet ik nie

S.Uchiha: ik heb jou niks gevraagd

Fashiongirl: ik jou ook niet

S.Uchiha: mooi zo

Fashiongirl: alsof ik een van jou vragen zou beantwoorden

S.Uchiha heeft het gesprek verlaten

Fashiongirl: --

Redboel is aan gemeld

Redboel: Yo Sasuke

Fashiongirl: Sasuke! Waar?

Redboel: niet hier

Redboel: jij bent?

Fashiongirl: het mooiste meisje van Konoha

Redboel: Webcam?

Fashiongirl: kan dat dan

Redboel: weet ik nie

Fashiongirl: en jij bent?

Redboel: de beste ………. ooit

Redboel: vul de stipjes maar in

Nr.1ninja is aan gemeld

Nr.1ninja: Hey

Redboel: hallo Naruto-kun

Fashiongirl: jij bent Hinata!

Redboel: wat jij wil

Nr.1ninja: ben jij niet diegene waarvan Sakura-chan gered moest worden

Redboel: ja

Redboel: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Fashiongirl: Hinata dus niet

Redboel: …

Fashiongirl: jij bent raar Redboel

Redboel: WAT!

Fashiongirl: eerst doe je rustig dan hyperactief dan weer rustig en nu doe je weer hyperactief!

Redboel: heb me pilletje nog nie gehad

Fashiongirl: o oke

Nr.1ninja: sinds waarneer neem jij pilletjes?

Redboel ik ga je vermoorden Fashiongirl!

Fashiongirl: nee

Fashiongirl heeft het gesprek verlaten

Redboel heeft het gesprek verlaten

Nr.1ninja: nu ben ik alweer alleen

S.Uchiha aan het gesprek toegevoegd

Nr.1ninja: hey

S.Uchiha: Sasuke?

Nr.1ninja: hij is uitgelogd

S.Uchiha: dang a ik ook maar

Nr.1ninja: nee ga niet!

S.Uchiha: er zijn nog genoeg anderen online

Nr.1ninja: ik weet hun nickname niet

S.Uchiha: ga praten met iemand waarvan je het wel weet

Nr.1ninja: dat doe ik al

S.Uchiha: behalve ik

Nr.1ninja: allemaal uitgelogd

S.Uchiha: Fashiongirl

Nr.1ninja: waarom zou ik tegen haar praten

S.Uchiha: praat maar niet tegen haar

Nr.1ninja: ken je nog iemand die ingelogd is

S.Uchiha: …! Bugking, Aka, Sleepyhead en IAmAFan

Nr.1ninja: dank je

Sleepyhead is aan het gesprek toegevoegd

Aka is aan het gesprek toegevoegd

Bugking is aan het gesprek toegevoegd

IAmAFan is aan het gesprek toegevoegd

Aka: ehh

Bugking: …

Nr.1ninja: Hey dudes

Aka: ik moet Akamaru eten geven

Aka: dag

Aka is uitgelogd

Bugking: ik moet mijn insecten voeren

Bugking is uitgelogd

Nr.1ninja: staart met open mond Shino zei 5 woorden

IAmAFan: ja duh

Sleepyhead: …

S.Uchiha: ik ga Sasuke zoeken

IAmAFan: nou die zien we voorlopig niet meer

S.Uchiha: en o ja naruto we hebben vanmiddig training over…..WAT 1 minuut

S.Uchiha is uitgelogd

Sleepyhead: naruto?

IAmAFan: die is vast vergeten uit te loggen

* * *

chatkamernamen heb ik ook nodig en chatnamen en dan voor wie. wie denken jullie dat iedereen is? review  



End file.
